


when the void touches you back

by Homosexy



Category: My Octopus Teacher (2020)
Genre: Octopus, Other, im doing this for the memes and the memes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: please dont take this seriously
Relationships: Craig Foster/Little Octopus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	when the void touches you back

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I just wanted to create this tag

You can't stop thinking about her. Her 2000 independent suckers clutching to your hand. Her weak, pale hue as she regenerated her tentacle and you hunted food for her.

Her mollusc touch. The memory will never leave you.


End file.
